The End of Time, Beginning of Lifetime (One-Shot)
by KagomeSere
Summary: AU ending for End of Time. When Doctor went to 2005 to see Rose one last time, what if he had saw a different Rose? Instead of seeing past Rose, Doctor runs into Present Rose who has been using the dimension cannon to find him. How will this change Eleventh Doctor's timeline? AU Reunion Fic, Rose DID'NT APPEAR in 'Stolen Earth' and 'Journey's End', he hasn't seen her after Doomsday


The End of Time, Beginning of a Lifetime (One-Shot)

AU ending of The End of Time. When Doctor went to 2005 to see Rose one last time, what if he had encountered a different Rose? Instead of stumbling onto past Rose, Doctor runs into Present Rose who has been using the dimension cannon to find him. How will this change Eleventh Doctor's timeline? AU Reunion Fic, Rose DID NOT APPEAR in 'Stolen Earth' and 'Journey's End', Doctor hasn't seen her since 'Doomsday' Rose/10, Rose/11

After the disappointing end of Journey's End, this idea entered my head while listening to the song 'Cosmic Love' by Florence + the Machine. Hope you like it! Hopefully you guys will like it

Cast:

Billie Piper

David Tennant

Matt Smith

* * *

FLORENCE + THE MACHINE

**"I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map**

**And I knew that somehow I would find my way back**

**Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too**

**So I stayed in the darkness with you..."**

* * *

The Tenth Doctor stood leaning against the wall, eyes wide trying to spot her. He knew he shouldn't interfere in a timeline, especially past, the slightest touch can change the future but he couldn't help it. He knew he could regenerate soon and before losing this body, he wanted to see the person one who had stolen his heart one last time.

_Rose_

Just the thought of her name made his heart ache. 900 years he has lived, yet no one had made such an impact on him that Rose left, in only a matter of 2 years. No one made him fall madly in love with her and no one probably will.

_'How long will you stay with me?'_

_'Forever'_

Thinking about those words hurt as well, he knew she couldn't have lived with him forever, that was impractical but he had wished he had more time with her, it wasn't fair that she had been cruelly snatched from him, but now he couldn't do anything about it. He winched as the pain wrecked him.

He just had to see her one last time, just once.

While looking, his eyes noticed a blonde hair. His hearts skipped beat.

_'Is that her?' _he thought uncertainly, he could only see a back, which appeared to be a blue jacket from afar.

"What year is it?" he called out, saying the first thing that came to his mind, even though he knew what year he was at.

She stopped, frozen and then turned around. Doctor's eyes went wide when he realized she really was Rose. Rose still looked 19 years old but instantly he noticed the differences. Rose looked drastically different then how she was suppose to be. Instead of long wavy hair, she had short, shoulder length straight hair. Her hair colour was platinum blonde now. She wore a blue leather jacket on top of a black shirt and wore blue jeans. Her eyes also held shock and disbelieve.

This alone confused Doctor. It was 2005, albeit before his Ninth incarnation meets Rose, but still 2005 and Rose shouldn't look so different.

"I don't understand" whispered Doctor confused

Why did she look so different?

Rose, who had been frozen in the spot, suddenly gave a blinding smile, which lite her up and she started running towards him, to his surprise. But before he could contemplate, she grabbed his jacked and pulled him down, kissing him. Doctor froze at that, shock running through him before he snapped, stopped rationalizing and started kissing her back, by wrapping his arms tightly around her.

After few minutes, which seemed like a life time, Rose pulled away, her sparkling hazel eyes looking at him, the smile still intact.

"I found you! The right you" said Rose holding his face while smiling

Her declaration made him even more confused

"What do you mean found me? You don't even know me-" started Doctor but then he noticed a figure 30 feet behind the Rose wrapped in his arms.

30 feet ahead, walking with none other than Jackie Tyler was Rose, who had long wavy blonde hair, and was animatedly talking to her mother.

Seeing her, it immediately reinforced it and then his eyes found the Rose in his arms. This Rose was his Rose! The one he had lost because of Torchwood.

"Impossible..." he whispered, befuddled.

"Actually very possible" said Rose smiling

"But how?" he asked, while caressing her face, just to make sure the pain of impending regeneration was not causing him to hallucinate.

"The Torchwood in Pete's world build up a dimension cannon from which I can travel to this world without causing the world to end" said Rose smiling

Doctor smiled, tightened his hold on Rose, happiness brimming but then pain wrecked through him again and he swayed. Rose held him and then looked at him, eyes wide.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" asked Rose worried

Doctor looked at her then started laughing at the cruel twist of luck. He had found her, she came back and he was going to be different.

Rose looked confused but then noticed how he was, his posture reminded her of the time he regenerated from his Ninth form to this current form.

"You can't be..." said Rose realizing and Doctor smiled sadly at her

Rose then took charge and helped him walk inside the TARDIS. As soon as she walked inside the TARDIS, the lights got brighter and TARDIS hummed.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who missed you" said Doctor smiling at her

Rose shook her head, tears brimming

"It's not fair, I finally make my way back to you and you'll change" said Rose

Doctor looked at her and then remembered those three words, which he had wanted to say but was cut off by time limit last time he saw her in Bad Wolf Bay.

"Rose Tyler..." he started again looking at her "I-" he started but Rose cut him off

"Don't" said Rose shaking her head

This hurt Doctor, but Rose kept shaking her head

"Don't tell me now, tell me when you're done, because right now it feels like goodbye words" said Rose looking at him sadly

He looked at her, smiled and walked backwards. Rose watched as again he was engulfed with golden light. After which the light diminished and in his place stood a different man, who looked very young.

Doctor didn't immediately look at Rose after the change. He was examining himself.

"Legs, I've still got legs! Two eyes, and hair! I have lots of hair!" he said examining it but then when he noticed the length he became alarmed "I'm a girl!" he said horrified but then noticed his Adam's apple "Maybe not" he said and then looked at the colour of his hair, which to his dismay was still brown "Not ginger"

He was going to become frustrated and rant about it when something was irritating him at the back of his mind. He was forgetting something important.

"What is it, oh Rose!" he shouted finally remembering and whipped his head, eagerly sought out the girl who he was in love with, including his past two incarnations and looked at her.

She looked at him uncertainly and with a doubt, and he smiled. Before Rose could react, he caught her hand and pulled her towards him, pulling her into another kiss. He ravished her, imprinting her taste in this new body, moaning with pleasure. When he pulled back he leaned his head against hers. The doubts vanished from her eyes.

"Rose Tyler..." he started again "I love you" he said, his voice more different than it was few minutes ago.

Rose smiled again and caressed his face.

"Is it a thing? Every time you regenerate you become younger?" asked Rose teasingly as she saw he appeared to be 26.

Doctor looked confused and chuckled

"No, more of a strange coincidence, but I can't believe you found your way back, Rose" he said enveloping her in another hug. Rose smiled and burrowed herself in him, resting after using the cannon so much.

"Although I am baffled that in the parallel world they got the technology to build a Dimension Cannon so early, it must be 2008 in your time" said Doctor surprised

At this Rose's smiled froze and dimmed visibly, and she tensed up. Doctor felt it and then pulled back looking at her in concern and perplex.

"Rose? What's wrong?" he asked confused

"They don't not so early anyway" said Rose

"What?"

"There is something I need to tell you..." she started "First tell me Doctor, how old do I look?"

Doctor looked confused but none the less answered

"19 or 20, why?" he asked

"Doctor, time in Pete's world went faster than here, alot. And in 2008 even in a parallel world they didn't have the technology to build a time hopper, much less a Dimension Cannon" she said looking at him but even then he was still confused

"What do you mean?"

"Doctor for you it might have been few years since I've been stranded but for me it has been 80 years since I last saw you" said Rose slowly

Doctor froze and looked at her

"Don't joke like that Rose" he said

"I'm not, it has been almost a century since I've seen you..." said Rose insistently looking at him

"But...you don't-"

"Don't look a day old? Don't look older than 19?" said Rose looking at him

"Yes but how?" he asked, knowing Rose would never lie to him about something as big as this

"I guess being the Bad Wolf, even for few minutes had a side effect on me, though I call it a blessing in disguise" said Rose smiling while she waited for his reaction

"You mean..." he trailed not quiet wanting to believe it, because it seemed to good to be true

"You had asked me how long I would stay with you, I promised you forever, I guess I can actually fulfill that promise" she said caressing his face.

He then gave a blinding smile and hugged her again. He laughed, although TARDIS larched and explosions were happening inside his ship, he laughed, he was happy because for once, by a stroke of good luck, he seemed to somehow get his happy ending.

**FIN**

* * *

Well what do you think? Did you like it? If it gets a good response, I might make another one shot where Rose and Eleven together meet Amy, but here it is, I just had to get this one-shot out of my system.


End file.
